This invention relates to Hall-effect magnetic sensor arrangement and more particularly to a Hall-effect magnetic sensor particularly suitable for use in a rotational position detector for an internal combustion engine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional side view of the main portion of a conventional Hall-effect magnetic sensor arrangement used in a rotational angular position detector for an internal combustion engine. It is seen that the Hall-effect magnetic sensor comprises a Hall-effect IC 1 connected to an electric source protective circuit 2 through a power line 3. The Hall-effect IC 1 is a hybrid integrated circuit including a Hall-effect element (not shown) and an auxiliary circuit (not shown) for operating the Hall-effect element as a magnetic sensor. The protective circuit 2 is for the protection against surges and includes a plurality of discrete electronic components 4 and 5 mounted on a printed circuit board 6 by soldering 7. Although not illustrated, the Hall-effect magnetic sensor of the above construction is used as a rotation detecting sensor of a rotational position detector installed within a distributor housing for an internal combustion engine.
According to the conventional magnetic sensor of the above construction, the Hall-effect IC 1 and the protective circuit 2 (made up of separate components 4 and 5) are electrically connected by the power line 3. Therefore, a relatively large space for accommodating the power source protective circuit 2, which is relatively large because of the plurality of discrete electronic components 4 and 5 mounted on the printed circuit board 6, is necessary. Also, the electronic components 4 and 5 are soldered at 7 to the printed circuit board 6, so that the reliability of the electrical connection by the soldering 7 is not very high.